Forgotten Angels
by KarinaBear
Summary: Nico di Angelo doesn't believe in fate. That is, until he meets Perseus Jackson. Can their kids push them together? Can they really be a family with all their problems? Sorry I'm bad at summaries. Boy x Boy. Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

From the books: Percy, Nico, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Reyna, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Luke, Octavian

OC's: Ariana, Adelenna, Alina, Angelica, Tiana, Samuel, Esperanza, Alexis, Levi, Jacob, Andrew

Pairings: Nicercy, Pipabeth, Frazeleo, Jeyna, Luketavian

Aria POV:

It all started a few months ago when my father had enrolled me and my sisters at a school, because of something Aunty Hazel said. I didn't know at the time but that was the day my life would change drastically. For better or worse, I don't know.

I was a… special child. In other words, nobody wanted me. People called me special as to not insult me but I know what they're really thinking. I'm a weirdo a freak.

I wasn't scared to go to this new school. I just didn't want to leave behind the best life I had ever known. I had to leave my friends. Friends. Such a strange word when coming from my mouth. I never had friends until a year ago. A girl named Luna forced herself into my life, her friend Skye started talking to me too. Then, I had friends. I don't know how it happened but it did.

I didn't have to move. So what's the big deal? I honestly don't know. I just know that Aunty Hazel seemed panicked and excited when she told papá. So I don't know if this is good or bad.

"Ariana, come downstairs. I've been calling you for 3 minutes. What's taking you so long? The pancakes will get cold!" A deep, accented voice came from downstairs.

"Coming papá! I must have been lost in thought." I run downstairs.

Papá was making pancakes. I could smell it. Papá was an amazing cook and we all loved his pancakes. Me, Alina and Adelina.

Me, Ali and Adi are triplets. Our mother, Bianca di Angelo was papá's sister and when she died he adopted us. Papá is gay so he did not expect to have children. He says we changed his life, I'm not sure if he means that as a good thing or as a bad thing.

We are identical triplets. We all have papá's (and mama's, I guess) long black hair that goes mid-thigh and beautiful sea green eyes, a mix of blue and green. We get our eyes from our real biological papá, that's what papá says. We never ask about him because when we asked him about our real papá, he said he never met him.

My sisters, we're already at the table. Eating blueberry pancakes. I sit down next to Alina and start eating, a bit slower than my sisters, who were eating as if they hadn't eaten in weeks.

\- Linebreak -

Percy POV:

I was getting ready for class. I had already planned my lesson, I just needed to organize the classroom but that was a bit hard with 4 kids running around me. I fix something they break it again. It's the same every morning.

After around an hour, all the children have arrived but 2. A first grader, Esperanza Nicole Zhang, also known as Nico and a second grader, Nico's brother Samuel Derek Zhang or Sam for short.

Just then I notice someone at the window, an Italian man holding 5 kids. 4 girls and a boy. One of the girls and the boy I recognized, it was Nico and Sam.

"Excuse me? Are you going you going to come in and drop off the kids or will you keep staring at them from the window like a creep." I say.

One of the other three girls looks at me weirdly. "Don't tell papá what to do. I can fight you any day. Even right now and I would win. Trust me, you could be professional in karate and you wouldn't stand a chance against me. Plus, if you try to fight me, I have personal bodyguards and 2 trained policemen who will stop everything and race here in an instant if they hear that I need help."

"Okay," She was a bit strange. You had to admit that.

"I'm sorry about Aria," The hot Italian said. "She can be a bit rude sometimes. I'm here to drop off my niece and nephew; Nico and Sam. I'm also here to see if my daughters should come here. They're special kids and I need to make sure this school is safe before I let them come here"

I brought them inside. I talked to the hot Italian (who now had a name. Nico di Angelo) and told him he could stay for today with his daughters and see if he liked the school. Other than that I had a normal day

\- Linebreak -

Still Percy POV:

I read over the files. Now I know why Nico was so protective of his girls.

 _Ariana Moon di Angelo:_

 _Age: 6_

 _Birthday: May 4th_

 _Other: Ariana Moon di Angelo is one of the 10% of the world with Alexithymia, a rare disorder where you feel no emotions. She was adopted by Nico di Angelo her mother's brother after her mother died. Even though she has Alexithymia, doctors believe she might also be insane. Since she is 6, it's hard to tell as it could only be childishness and a child's imagination. She has 2 policemen who will drop everything and find Ariana if they hear she needs help. Her doctor is Silena Beckendorf who is always available if you think something might be wrong with Ariana and actually works at the mental hospital Ariana goes too. If you notice she seems different then usual, contact her doctor immediately._

 _Adelenna River di Angelo_

 _Age: 6_

 _Birthday: May 4th_

 _Other: Adelenna has a rare disorder that affects 1% of the population. She has dissociative identity disorder, formerly known as multiple personality disorder, a disorder where a person's identity is fragmented in two or more personality states. She was adopted by Nico di Angelo her mother's brother after her mother died. She goes to the same mental hospital as her sisters and has the same doctor, Silena Beckendorf. If you notice she seems different then usual, contact her doctor immediately. She has 2 policemen who will come to help if anything happens to Adelenna._

 _Alina Silver di Angelo_

 _Age: 6_

 _Birthday: May 4th_

 _Other: Alina has a rare disorder that affects 1% of the population of the world. She has Schizophrenia it's a mental disorder characterized by strange social behavior and failure to understand what is real. She was adopted by Nico di Angelo her mother's brother after her mother died. She goes to the same mental hospital as her sisters and has the same doctor, Silena Beckendorf. If you notice she seems different then usual, contact her doctor immediately. She has policemen who will come if Alina has a fit and starts fighting people and going a bit crazy._

 _Wow. That was all I could think after reading that. No wonder Nico didn't want to leave them. Apparently, their condition was so bad there were policemen who would come to school if the three girls needed them._

\- Linebreak -

Adelenna POV:

I'm going to a new school. Yay. Sarcasm people, sarcasm.

I don't know if it's going to be exciting or scary, but papá says it'll be okay and I believe him. Today, we're going to the school for the first time. Papá says he'll stay with us but what if the teacher doesn't let him, it has happened before. Some teachers don't care if we're special cases, they won't let parents stay.

I can tell Alina is having fights with 'Ashlyn' and 'Aster' about this. I've learned to tell when she's having mental conversations with the voices she hears. Her 'friends'. It gets really annoying sometimes.

I don't get how papá is never angry at us, I mean we know we're troubled kids. It's not like it's a huge secret. We have to go to a mental hospital once a week! Almost everyone knows and most people, once they know about it, they hate us and shun us out.

\- Linebreak -

Still Adelenna POV:

School was… good, I guess. The teacher, Mister Jackson, let papá stay and he didn't even tell him about our disorders yet. I guess he's one of the few good teachers I'll ever have.

All the kids, Nico and Percy POV:

I guess this year will be interesting. We just need to see how it goes.

 **A/N: Hello and welcome to the second story I'm writing on ! It's Nicercy because I don't ship Percabeth. I'm sorry. I'm all for 'Opposites Attract but they have to have at least a few things in common. If you actually like someone you're interested in everything they say even if you personally don't like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

From the books: Percy, Nico, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Reyna, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Luke, Octavian

OC's: Ariana, Adelenna, Alina, Angelica, Tiana, Samuel, Esperanza, Alexis, Levi, Jacob, Andrew

Pairings: Nicercy, Pipabeth, Frazeleo, Jeyna, Luketavian

Aria POV:

I wake up to someone shaking me. I open my eyes tentatively. Light blurs my vision. I close my eyes quickly, turning to the side. I bury myself deeper into all my blankets and pillows.

"Aria, wake up! You have school today." Then it all comes back to me.

Yesterday. Yesterday I went to my new school for the first time. I thought it would be like all my other schools; people hate me, the teachers hate me, everyone is mean to me, I stay with my sisters with no friends. But, it wasn't, my teacher, Mr. Jackson was actually nice to me, Adi and Ali.

I groan but get up. I push my hair out of my face and drag papá out of my room. I close the door behind him and get changed. For a 6-year-old, I'm very picky about what I wear and what I look like. I walk into my giant walk-in closet. I look around to try to find a good outfit. I gather a bunch of clothes and organize them into outfits. No, no, no, maybe, maybe, no, definitely no, no, maybe, no. Ooh! Perfect!

I finally find the perfect outfit; long light purple socks that go mid-thigh, shorts and a light purple shirt with white flowers on it. It was pretty, but not too fancy for school. And I would know 'fancy'. Aunty Hazel always invites us to fancy parties.

I get dressed and walk out of my room. We live in a mansion so me, Adi and Ali have a floor to ourselves. When I get into the long hallway I catch a glimpse of my reflection of the mirror and frown, my hair looks HORRIBLE. And I mean horrible. I have long, thick, wavy black hair and I always take around an hour to brush it in the mornings.

I walk slowly through the hallway. The bathroom door is partially open, I see Adi in there brushing her hair. I laugh at her when she has to brush through a really big knot.

After watching her for a bit I go downstairs to eat. I see eggs and bacon on the table. I sit down in my usual spot and smile when I notice papá didn't put bacon on my plate. I hate bacon. Most people act like I'm crazy when I tell them but its true. I'm very picky about food, almost as picky as I am when it comes to clothes. My Aunty Piper likes to bring me shopping because we're the only two who seem to actually care about their appearance in our family.

I eat quickly and run back upstairs when Adi comes downstairs. I run to the bathroom. I have my own bathroom, but my best hairbrush is in the family bathroom. My best and favorite hairbrush is a pink and blue zebra striped one.

I brush my hair for around an hour. After 15 minutes Ali comes to join me. We brush our hair and talk about school. These students don't seem to know about our 'problems'. Usually, the teachers tell them on our first day so all the other children avoid us. But this time, some people actually played with us. I mean Nico and Sammy were in our class and they already had friends so we just played with them.

Sometimes I think its unfair Nico and Sammy have 3 parents for the two of them and we have 1 parent for all three of us. But, I know papá loves us all the same and always will. I never knew a life with 2 parents it was always just papá. It's not like it was a huge change for me to have only one parent.

"Adelenna, Alina, Ariana! Come downstairs! You have to be at school in half an hour!" I hear papá yell from downstairs.

We all run downstairs. Me and Ali run from the bathroom and I see Adi come out of her room. I grab my hairbrush from the kitchen counter. I put it in my bag and grab my notebook and a pencil from the table.

Adi POV:

 _This is going to be boring. I hate school, you just do boring work and you don't let me have any fun!_

Shut-up Ashy!

 _Um... nope!_

Ashlyn I can't have you coming out when I'm at school. This teacher was so nice yesterday. If he finds out about you he'll think of me as a freak, like everyone else did. Please, Ash! Plus, I think Mr. Jackson likes papá!

 _But I like actually talking to people other than you..._

I will get Marina if you don't say yes to me!

 _No! You know I can never say no to her puppy eyes!_

Exactly! That's why I will do it.

"Adelenna! Are you listening!" Adi's voice interrupts my conversation with Ashlyn (my friend?..I guess).

"Sorry, I was lost in thought." I notice that we're at school.

Our school is quite small compared to other schools. It's a dark red brick building. It's a bit old-fashioned. It has dark green vines climbing up the brick walls. It's really beautiful. Our school was different on the inside. It had pink, purple, blue and other pastel colors for the walls.

The second day of school, but the first one without dad. I hope it goes well.

 **A/N: Omg guys thank you so much! I sometimes feel like I'm horrible at writing but I actually got Follows and Favourites on this story! My computer is still broken so I'll try to update from my brother's computer when he isn't home.**

 **Follows: 2**

 **Favorites: 4**

 **Comments: Still 0 :( Please comment. Sometimes I feel like I write for no one.**

 **Also, profiles:**

 **Name: Ariana Moon di Angelo**  
 **Nicknames: Aria, Ari, Moon, Princess, Movistar**  
 **Age: 6**  
 **Looks: Long, thick, wavy raven black hair, sea green eyes like a mix of different shades of blues and greens, short, small, thin**  
 **Personality: Sassy, Stubborn, Sometimes a bit rude, Lovable, Cute, Mischievous, Sarcastic, Smart**  
 **Talents: Flexibility, Gymnastics, Dance, Singing, Acting, Getting out of doing stuff she doesn't want to do, Fake crying**

 **Name: Adelenna River di Angelo**  
 **Nicknames: Adi, River, Angel, Little star**  
 **Age: 6**  
 **Looks: Long, thick, wavy raven black hair, sea green eyes like a mix of different shades of blues and greens, short, small, thin**  
 **Personality: Always different**  
 **Talents: Flexibility, Dance, Singing, Acting, Swimming, Making everyone love her, Getting what she wants**

 **Name: Alina Star Di Angelo**  
 **Nicknames: Ali, Star, (Still thinking, sorry)**  
 **Age: 6**  
 **Looks: Long, thick, wavy raven black hair, sea green eyes like a mix of different shades of blues and greens, short, small, thin**  
 **Personality: Cute, Mischievous, Lovable, Smart, Kind, Gentle, Rude, Creepy**  
 **Talents: Flexibility, Dance, Singing, Acting, Skating, Being cute, Convincing people do let her do things**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey ya'll! I posted a few one-shots but I'm going on a cruise so I can't update. Sorry, if you want things to read you can read the 2 oneshots I recently published.**

 **\- Helpless (Harry Potter/Hamilton)  
\- Until The End (Percy Jackson)**

 **Thanks for understanding. Bye!  
** ** _-Karina_**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I never thought people would actually like my stories. I'm in shock. Sorry guys I'm dealing with some bad stuff right now and I haven't felt inspiration to write.**

 **Aria POV:**

Papá is rich and we know it. I sometimes wonder why I have to go to normal school even though papá is rich. I want to go to an advanced school, but that wouldn't be fair to Adi and Ali. I want to stop going to school, because I'm always made fun of and I'm already smarter than them and I'm not learning anthing new, but other times I realize papá is right. We need to learn how the real world works.

Papá kisses each of us on our forehead and we head into the school. As I take my first step into the school without papá, I almost have a panic attack. Anything could happen now that papá's not here. People could hurt us, or the teacher could end up being mean, or I could forget the answer to a really easy question. My left-hand fiddles with the rubber band around my right wrists.

Adelenna grabs my hand as if knowing what I'm thinking and whispers softly in my ear. Adi and Ali know how to help me during a panic attack, they're some of the few people that do. Papá, Ali, Adi and Doctor Silena know how to help me. Sometimes I try to take my meds during panic attacks but papá said I'm still young and need to learn to deal with it without medication.

I know he's right but I still feel like I need them. I snuck a rubber band from papá's room this morning. Papá tries to hide everything and anything that I could use to hurt myself. I like to hurt myself because I don't understand and feel human emotions. But, I can feel pain. Feeling pain makes me feel normal, even just for a second.

*Linebreak*

I love school, just not the bullies that always hurt me during recess. I love learning new things, it's really interesting. I listen to every word Mr. Jackson is saying. But, all good things must come to an end. He starts talking about simple math, we are only 6-7 years old in this class. So naturally we're learning 6-7 year old things. I zone out the lecture because I already know all of this.

I play with the carpet we're sitting on, we're playing some sort of game about math. We go up and there's a question on the board that we need to answer. We read the question out loud and tap on the answer. Every time you get it right, we level up. There's a little monster in the corner of the screen and when we level up the monster gets bigger.

"Aria, are you listening. Can you come answer the question on the board." Mr. Jackson calls me to come in the front of the class.

I quickly tap on the answer and go back to my seat. Ali's sitting next to me. We start whispering to each other about random silly things. I feel like since we're sisters and she's the only one I can trust in this class other than Adi.

*Linebreak again*

Finally, school is over. Everyone is waiting outside the school for their parents. I spot papá and run to him. Papá wants to talk to Mr. Jackson alone so we run around a bit while Papá talks to Mr. Jackson, probably about us and then we leave.

 **Percy POV:**

After meeting the triplets and reading about them, I decided to do some research on their disorders. It took me all night but I did it. Now I was at school, preparing for another day. Today, I knew more about them than I had yesterday. Today, I was determined to get closer to them. I wanted to get closer to them and maybe, _maybe_ a tiny part of him wanted to see Nico again.

I spot parents outside the window, comming to drop off their kids. I see Adi, Ali and Aria walk towards the school, with their heads bent down, whispering things to each other. I had already learned, from yesterday, that the triplets were very smart for their age.

*Linebreak*

I noticed Aria wasn't paying attention to the lesson. Yesterday, se seemed so excited and happy to learn but now she stared at the carpet with a bored expression on her face. Adelenna and Alina were whispering things to each other next to her.

I pressed the 'next' button and a new question apeared on the board. We were sitting in a circle, playing a math game on a giant touch screen. Next up, Camryn. I called her name and she went up to the board. She looked at the question, read it slowly out loud and tapped on the right answer. I smiled at her and she went to sit back down. I tapped on the 'next' button and the next question appeared.

Next was Aria. She seemed lost in thought so I called her up. "Aria"

She looked up, and saw I was beconing her to come up. She stood up and tucked a loose strand of her black hair behind her ear. She walked up and read the question quickly, though not aloud and tapped on the answer. She took less time than the other kids, which prooved to me, once again how smart she really was. I wanted to talk to her father about this at the end of the day.

Adelenna comes up next, she reads the question and taps on the answer and goes back to her spot, giggling with her sisters. Alina goes up next, she reads the question out loud, taps on the answer and quickly sits back down.

I continue with the lesson.

*Linebreak*

After school I go up to Mr. Di Angelo to talk about his daughters. Maybe, _maybe_ I just want an excuse to talk to him. I wait for all the parents to arrive to take their kids home. I sign them off on the clipboard. I but down the clipboard when I see the triplets run off. I look up to see Nico di Angelo hugging them.

I sign off a few other people before walking up to him. I put down the clipboard and walk up to him. He sees me coming and says something to his daughters, I don't know what he said, but they ran off. I'm silently glad that nobody's there to hear me embarrass myself.

"Uh, Mr. Di Angelo" I say, getting his attention. "Your daughtes seem very smart, well I have noticed that in Aria especially. She seemed so happy to learn yesterday but today she looked bored as if she knew everything."

"Sì, Aria is very smart, smarter than her sisters even. Aria is actually tutoring her sisters so that they don't feel dumb compared to her, it was an idea Aria's psychiatrist thought of." Nico interupted me, "And please, call me Nico." He smiled and I felt a blush rising in my cheeks, though I tried to hide it.

"Thank you for the explanation, though I did not need that many details." I said before walking away.

I got back to the table with my clipboard and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in.

 **A/N: As an Alexithymic myself I know what Aria is going through. I don't want people commenting saying Aria is over reacting or what I'm writing for her is unrealistic. I often get comments and pm's on my other writing websites telling me that I'm not describing people right and that's because I'm alexithymic, hate if you want but just don't read it if you hate it that much.**

 **I've decided to leave important decisions to you guys as it might make it a better story for you. Next time we have a big decision, I'll let you pick what should happen.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Adelenna POV**

It was finally the weekend. I had been waiting for this day for 5 days. 5 boring days. Now it was the weekend, my favorite part of the week. This week had felt long because I knew I had competitions to go to during the weekend. I had 2 gymnastics competitions this weekend and one skating competition.

Me, Aria and Ali all did gymnastics, figure skating and dance. We loved it. Plus, we had been doing it since we were 2 year olds. The fact we were triplets gave us more opportunities than other kids. Our coach didn't usually give people routines together, it was mostly solos. But for us, we sometimes had routines with all three of us together. It was great!

"Adi? Adelenna?" I heard papá say from behind the door.

"Come in." I say, sitting up in my bed.

Papá came in. He was already dressed and ready for the day. He looked more tired than he usually did. I decided against asking him what was wrong. I might make things worst for him. He walked to me.

"You have a competition today. Coach Marilyn said she wants you at the gym in 30 minutes. Your sisters are getting dressed right now. After you guys are ready, go downstairs and get ready." He walked out, giving me privacy.

I picked out my favorite leotard. It was galaxy. It was a purple, blue and white blend, that made it look like a galaxy. It was sleeveless leotard. It was one of my favorites, I had many _many_ leotards. I wore a different one everytime I went to gymnastics. Okay, not everytime I went to gymnastics. I went to gymnastics everyday, every morning and after school.

I also did figure skating and dance. So of course mixed with my gymnastics leotards, I had some stuff for figure skating and dance too.

For dance, I don't do one style of dance, I do all of them. Sometimes, coach gives us a contemporary routine. Sometimes its tap, sometimes its jazz, sometimes its ballet, sometimes its hip-hop. I did everything.

Of course, Aria and Alina do this with me. We all do the same things. At least, for sports we do. For other things, academics for example, we're SOOOO different. Aria is a genius and she has to teach me and Ali so we can keep up with her. Besides, we all know Aria is papá's favorite. No matter what, she'll always be everyones favorite, but it's okay. We're sisters and we're happy for her.

After getting ready, I quickly check the mirror, grab my bag and run down stairs. "I'm ready papá!" I yell to him from upstairs.

*Linebreak*

We're driving up to a competition. I'm used to this but that doesnt make long drives any less boring. I'm with the rest of the team. We're all sitting in a bus. We have games and our phones, but it's still kinda boring.

Me, Adi, Ali, Emma and Cedar are sitting in a circle, talking about our routines for the competiton. I was laying down on the bus, taking up a space that was meant for 3 people sitting down. We were all laughing at Emma, who was complaining about her routine being too easy. She was complaining about having to do what she called 'the easiest move ever'.

"I mean, I am 7, but that doesn't mean I need easy routines." She complained. "I mean, I'm a competitive gymnast. That means I'm good at gymnastics! Just, erkkk!" She flopped back onto the seat.

"Go tell that to coach Mary" I said, laughing at the horified look on her face.

"Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no" Emma said, shaking her head and sneaing glances at coach Mary to make sure she hasn't heard. "Coach Mary is really really scary sometimes" Emma whispers.

*linebreak*

I just finished my routine. I look around at the people on the stands, cheering at me. I smile. I love attention. I get a lot of compliments from strangers telling me I'm cute but once people know me and know how weird I am, they stop talking to me. During competitions is some of the only times I feel loved. I get attention from people and they yell my name and they clap for me.

Sometimes I go crazy. Papá says it's part of my 'Multiple Personalities'. For some reason, it never happens at competitions, which is weird because I have competitions A LOT. I think it might be because I'm always myself at competitions, I'm always... happy.

I walk back to my group and coach Mary gives me a small nod. I feel really happy because of that. Coach Mary doesn't usually show affection, she's always very proffesional and getting a small nod after your routine is a huge compliment.

I see Emma walk to the bars to do her routine. She's amazing at bars and I someties feel jealous. I mean, I'm good at bars too, but she's absolutely amazing. She's probably the best at bars in our whole gym.

Emma launches herself in the air and everyone cheers for her. She continues with her routine and I almost have to stop myself from laughing. On the bus, Emma was complaining about her routine being too easy, but here she was doing a routine that looked super professional. I can't believe she says this is easy, I think she could be.. she WILL be, a Olympic gymnast when she's older.

She finishes her routine and walks back to us. She's smiling widely and coach Mary gives her a small nod. Once the crowd can't see her, she runs to us and we all give her hugs. I hug her tightly and then Cedar runs to us.

"You were soooooo good!" Cedar squealed, hugging her tightly. Cedar and Emma were cousins and they were super close.

I smile as they hug. They're so nice to each other, it's weird to me. I never thought cousins or siblings could be close. I mean, me, Ali and Aria are close but we're identical triplets, we're closer than most siblings. It's nice to see other people that are related get along. I always thought people hate their siblings or cousins, but I guess I was wrong.

 **A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't been updating. I feel horrible. I'm soooooooo sorry guys. I will try to update more.**


	6. Chapter 6

crazyweirdbitingladyorcatnip: I love your name. Also, thank you so much for reading my story!

Ivyrose88: Thank you! You review on almost every chapter, you're so nice.

Guest: I don't know who you are but... you might be trying to upset me but it's not gonna work :p. I am a proud bisexual so yeah, I do like people of the same gender as me and you can judge me because of that but honestly, you should grow up. Judging people by their sexuality is soooo old.

Thanks to everyone that commented! I might do more replying yo comments later!


	7. Chapter 7

**Alina POV**

I was supposed to be sleeping because it was nighttime but I had something important to tell papà but if Aria and Adi heard they would be angry at me and I don't like when they are mad at me. When they are mad at me I have to talk to Charlie but he isn't very good company because he's lazy and all he wants to do is sleep. He doesn't like listening to me talking about my problems. He says they're stupid.

"Papà?" I knock on his door and open it slightly. I know he's still awake because he's always awake long after us. And me, Adi, and Aria just went to sleep about an hour ago. I had to make sure they were sleeping before I went to talk to papà.

He looks up and sees me standing in the doorway. "Alina. What are you doing awake? You should be in bed."

I go inside and close the door behind me. "Papà," I start as I walk to his bed and sit down on it next to him. "I want to quit gymnastics but I don't want Aria and Adi to know until it's official. Because they will be mad at me and I don't like when they are mad at me." I took a deep breath but before papà could talk I continued "I want to focus on skating. Coach Meghan says I will be better at skating if I only focus on one sport and I never liked gymnastics as much as Aria and Adi." I then let papà talk.

"Ali, if you never liked gymnastics, why didn't you tell me sooner?" He spoke softly "But I will let you quit gymnastics, okay? I'll tell Coach Piper tomorrow at your practice. Do you want to go to practice tomorrow or not?"

I nodded. "I want to go to practice tomorrow because I need to say bye to my friends."

 _*linebreak and change of POV to_ **Nico POV** _ *****_

I dropped off the girls at gymnastics but instead of going straight to the parent viewing area like I usually do, I went to talk to their coach, Coach Piper. I knew Piper from when we were children but it was a bit of a surprise when I went to talk to their coach for the first time and I found out it was Piper.

"Hey, Pipes!" I said when I saw her. She was watching the kids do conditioning.

"Continue doing conditioning with our normal routine! You know what to do! If I see a single one of you cheating on conditioning you have to do conditioning while we practice!" She screamed at them then turned to me.

We walked a bit further away from the kids before I started talking. "Alina wants to quit gymnastics to focus on skating. Aria and Adelenna will be staying here and continuing gymnastics. Aria would never quit gymnastics for the world and Adi, well, she never talks to me about these things but I'm sure she loves gymnastics as much as Aria."

Piper nodded. "I understand. Many kids quit gymnastics as they get older. But Alina had so much potential. It's sad. Se could quit but since her sisters are here and the coaches all know Alina very well she can come back into gymnastics if she regrets quitting."

"And Alina won't have to restart at the beginning if she joins gymnastics again?" I asked.

"No." Piper smiled, "She'll be put in the same group as her sisters. The competitive group."

 **Sorry this chapter is so short guys but I have found inspiration again to start writing! I have so many ideas for this story now it's unbelievable. The next chapter will be posted really soon since I already started writing it. 3 Thank you to everyone reading this.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alina's Diary**

 _Dear Diary,_

 _It's been a month since I started going to normal people school and a month since I quit gymnastics. Aria keeps asking me if I want to join gymnastics again but to be honest I feel more free now that I don't need to be at the gym 33 hours a week._

 _Coach Meghan, my skating coach, is also saying I'm learning much faster now that I don't have gymnastics to worry about. She says focosing on just skating will be good for me. I still do dance with Aria and Adi but we don't do competitve dance anymore. We made that decision together. Dance does help us with form for gymnastics and skating but other than that, doesn't do much for us except take more of our time._

 _Also, at our school we realised that Mr. Jackson likes papà. Actually, it's Adi that told us but when we actually watched them closely we realised it was true. So now we're trying to see if papà likes Mr. Jackson. If Mr. Jackson read this he would probably tell me "I've already told you to call me Percy!" because that's what he always says but I don't feel comfortable calling him just "Percy" because he's our teacher we should respect him._

 _Other than that I don't have much to say. Oh wait, Adi's been acting weird. Me and Aria don't know what it is and we told papà but papà said it might be something private so we should just let her be. He says if she wants to tell us, she'll tell us._

 _I guess that's all for now,_

 _Ttyl,_

 _Alina._

 **A/N: This update is just because the story was going really slow but in this journal entry you see that the kids want Nicercy to happen. So now there will be more Nicercy parts in this. :) Thank you to everyone who reads my stories. I know they're horrible but I'll continue writing.**

 **I would especially like to thank Ivyrose88 because she's probably been the nicest and the most supportive reader I've had on this story. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Nico POV**

I went to Aria's room to wake her up. "Ariana di Angelo! Wake up!" Once she woke up I left her alone in her room so she could get dressed and ready. I then went to Ali's room. "Alina," I shook her gently, "It's time to wake up."She woke up and I left her room like I did with Aria.

Adi was the last one I woke up. I usually woke her up last because it was easy to wake her up and she caused fewer problems in the morning then Alina and Aria did. They were sometimes a bit grumpy in the morning but Adi was always energetic and happy even in the morning.

 **(A/N: If you get upset easily you might want to skip this next part.)**

I turned on the light in her room. When that didn't wake her up I walked closer to her. Usually, she wakes up really easily. I shook her gently like I do with Aria and Ali but she still doesn't wake up. Wait... I check her pulse.

...Nothing.

I turn her over so she's facing me. Her skin is pale and waxy. Her skin looks almost blue. Her lips are starting to become blue, like what happens if you're really cold. Her eyes are shut but not tightly shut. They almost look peaceful, as if she was simply sleeping.

That was all it took for me to break down. I'm usually not an emotional person, but I am when it comes to my princesses.

"Papà?" I hear light footsteps behind me. A small hand goes on my shoulder and I realize it's Alina. She kneels down next to me. "Why are you cr-" That's when she notices Adelenna's limp body laying on the bed.

She starts crying. I take her in my arms and hug her tightly. Some time while Ali and I were crying about Adi, Aria joined us. Aria, being really bad with emotions didn't cry as much as we did, although I knew she was very sad.

"Papà you need to bring Adi to the hospital. What if they can revive her? I saw a documentary about a girl that was revived shortly after her death." Aria said, making me realize I should call an ambulance for her. If she died in her sleep, it means she recently died. There might be hope. Although we shouldn't hope for too much.

 **(A/N: If you skipped that part all you need to know is that Adelenna died in her sleep. What happened was basically just describing a bit how she looked after she died and them crying.)**

 _*linebreak*_

It was a couple days after Adelenna's death. I got a call from the hospital. She died of hypertrophic cardiomyopathy. I have no clue what that is but all I know is that I should have noticed something was wrong. She seemed more tired and she wasn't as energetic. Even Piper told me that she was really tired at gymnastics and that maybe she should take a break for a bit.

After I did a bit of research on it I found out many people don't know they have hypertrophic cardiomyopathy and that if you do have it you shouldn't do sports. Adi was very sporty. She did so much gymnastics and skating per week it was unbelievable. Maybe if she took a small break like Piper told me she wouldn't have died.

I can't help but blame myself for what happened to her.

I know Aria and Ali blame themselves for not noticing something was wrong with her in the first place. I've tried to tell them it isn't their fault but I understand how they feel. I blame myself too.

They haven't gone to school for the past week and I want to make sure they are completely fine before they go back to school. I'm thinking of maybe homeschooling them again. I might talk to them about that option.

 **Hey guys. So the only reson I've updated so much these past few days is because 1. I have inspiration and 2. I actually have time to write. I do gymnastics and recently I've been practicing a lot so I don't have time to write. And when I'm not doing gymnastics I'm skating. It's tiring and I don't know when I'll have time to update again. I'm sorry this chapter was so sad and so short.**


End file.
